BEAUTIFUL KILLER
by code.ice-tea
Summary: "Kau tahu Kai, terakhir kau sering berulah dan 'Tetua' mengetahuinya"/ "Tak ada lagi berkas yang menjelaskan rinci tentang keluarga ini semenjak kebakaran yang terjadi pada perpustakaan terbesar saat itu, tahun 1794.."/ "Keluarga WhalsFlove"/"Dan kudengar 'mereka' memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak manusia punya."/Kaisoo/Baekyeol/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kyungsoo/Baekhyun/Kai/Suho/Chanyeol


**Beautiful killer**

**ice tea**

**Summary :**

"Mr. Marthen meminta ku untuk belajar fisika padamu,"/ "Kau tahu Kai, akhir-akhir ini kau sering berulah dan 'Tetua' mengetahuinya"."Kau harus memperbaiki sikapmu."/ "Kapan aku pernah menggunakan kekuatan ku, cadel."/** "..tidak ada lagi berkas yang menjelaskan rinci tentang keluarga ini semenjak kebakaran yang terjadi pada perpustakaan terbesar saat itu, tahun 1794.."/** Baekhyun membeo, agaknya tak percaya, "Keluarga Whals Flove?"

**Warning** : GS—for half member EXO—you know what I mean, Thypo(s). Don't Like Don't Read better Watch Out!

**Disclaimer** : EXO isn't mine—but I hope so xP. EXO milik keluarganya member masing-masing—dan tiap member saling memiliki xD, Perusahaan, Tuhan, dan diri sendiri. Mereka juga milik fans—yang bener-bener fans.

Tapi cerita ini murni dari kepalaku, gak percaya, Tanya temenku di sekolah, soalnya aku juga ngetiknya di sekolah pas lagi belajar—jangan ditiru xP. Dan sedikit mengambil inspirasi cerita dari film **The Covenant** tahun 2006, dan lagunya **VIXX – Beautiful Killer **untuk judul dan liriknya**.**

**Rated** : T—untuk sekarang

**Genre** : Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance, Drama, and Friendship.

**Cast** : All member EXO.

**Pair **: Kaisoo, Hunhan, Baekyeol sisanya mengalir, biar seru xD.

**Author's Note **: Balik lagi, haqhaqhaq. Bawa FF yang sebenernya udah lama, pas jaman-jamannya wolf, tapi belom sempet ku publish waktu itu. Terus dapet ide buat nge-remake nya, ff ini juga dapet judul gara-gara dengerin lagu **VIXX **yang **Beautiful Killer **soalnya aku suka tu lagu.

Anggep aja ff Xiuhan kemaren buat coba-coba, soalnya yang kemaren gak banyak yang review, kecewa T.T. tapi gak papa aku tahu tulisan ku memang buruk. Namanya juga author baru. Dan soal ff ini aku coba buat chapter, kalau bisa sih sebenernya. Dengan pair utama Kaisoo, gegara kemaren tu kopel lagi ultah pada heboh deh.

Ah sekian dari TEA, males mau ngetik panjang. XD

.

.

.

. 

**Beautiful Killer**

**ice tea  
**

Tenggelam dalam stagnasi keterdiaman yang menyiksa—kontras dengan sekitar dan peluh yang bercucur tipis, akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah pada kemelut pemikiran yang ia ciptakan. Kegugupan merajai sekujur tubuh, dan ia ingin semua ini berakhir—yang tentu mustahil.

Biner-biner indahnya sekerjap mengalih atensi lurus penuh pada si pemuda di sana, masif tertahan di bangkunya dari jam awal sekolah. Kelopaknya tetap terkatup rapat tak terusik gaduhnya kelas—melayang pada imajinya yang menyenangkan.

Pautan dirinya dan meja itu tak pernah melebihi samudera. Tapi entah bagaimana, Ia merasa demikian. Dan serbuan awang untuk menjejak kesana menyisip bertubi di kepala Kyungsoo, tapi otak rasionalnya menalar untuk membalik dan kembali ke kursinya, berbincang dengan teman sebangkunya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ibarat magnet yang terpasak di bumi, Kyungsoo berdiri defensif disitu. Gadis ini menghela nafas—untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengutuk nilai Fisika yang tidak pernah terlihat bagus dan menjerusmuskannya pada pilihan menyulitkan.

Friksi di sekujur badan memberi efek yang tak pernah menyenangkan lagi, berdesir hebat saat tungkainya membawa kesana .

Walaupun ia tahu, mendekati serigala terlelap bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

Terpaku diantara jeda agaknya menyiksa diantara gaduh kelas, jemari mungilnya tergantung di udara, enggan menelusur lebih jauh guna menyentuh tubuh itu—membangkitkan sang serigala. Kulit porselennya mengilap karena lelehan tipis cairan asin, tertelan degupannya sendiri dan kemelut pemikiran membawanya terseret pada imaji yang tidak semestinya.

Katakanlah Kyungsoo berlebih terhadap pemuda biasa—atau luar biasa ini, tapi tak pernah lebih dari imaji Kyungsoo bahwa pemuda ini jugalah yang mencipta tampilan diri kasar—tak pernah rapi dan sopan selama ini. Tapi ajaibnya—katakanlah demikian, pemuda ini juga termasuk jajaran anak jenius peraih peringkat satu seangkatan.

Kyungsoo merasa, seolah ia lah mangsa lugu yang berjalan pada predator—kematian—nya , ironis. Dan Kyungsoo tak ingin mati. Lagi-lagi pemikiran yang hiperbola.

Hingga detik lelah menunggu, akhirnya lengan porselen itu tergerak perlahan, mengguncang lembut sang predator.

Pada akhirnya kelopak coklat lembut itu akhirnya membuka, lamat-lamat seolah slow motion menyiksa. Iris sekelam black hole milik Jongin mengerjap dan sejenak beradaptasi pada sekitar, yang kemudian menukik tepat di biner menyenangkan gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang mengganggu dunia fantasi nya yang baru berlalu empat-setengah jam—jika di tambah jam tidur semalam.

Kyungsoo tercekat dan nyaris tersedak gumpalan aneh yang terasa sakit untuk ditelan di hujam tatapan begitu, tungkai lengannya reflek terkulai di samping tubuh dan meremat rok setengah lututnya.

Gugup, tentu saja.

"M-maaf membangunkanmu. Jongin-_sshi_..."

Frasa yang coba Kyungsoo tela_'_ah berhambur di kepala. Jongin diam membisu.

"A-aku hanya ingin, maksudku aku..."

Jongin mendesis, sungguh menggangu, pikirnya. Bagaimana para gadis selalu mengganggu hanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Menggelikan.

"Apa." Datar dan Jongin mulai jengah pada kegugupan si gadis. "Cepat katakan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar di buang." Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah.

"J-jongin-_sshi_" Kyungsoo memberi jeda guna menelan kegugupan. "Mr. Marthen meminta ku untuk belajar fisika padamu," Rona wajah Jongin sedetik berubah. Pak tua itu, Jongin menggeram tertahan. "...selama satu semester hingga ujian menjelang."

Dan Kyungsoo merasa terkejut, bagaimana dirinya dapat mengatakan dengan mulus tanpa cacat.

Jongin berdecak, sejenak berpaling pada kenyataan, lalu kembali menatap dingin—sebeku es—pada Kyungsoo, ini sungguh "Merepotkan, kau bisa cari orang lain, bukan."

"Aku tidak mau." Jongin menekannya perkata, dan ucapannya tak pernah bergurau, tentu saja.

Tubuh tingginya menegak sempurna, menyambar tas dan blazer di meja. Mengambil langkah nyaris meninggalkan kelas mengetahui denting bel berkoar memulai jam belajar, kalau saja gadis itu tidak mencekal tungkai bahunya.

Jongin berhenti, tanpa menoleh, "Aku mohon, Mr. Marthen yang memintaku memilihmu." Dan Kyungsoo berharap—

"Ck, ku bilang tidak." Jongin menghempas lengan porselen Kyungsoo, membuatnya setengah terhuyung.

—pada angin.

Dan menyisahkan Kyungsoo pada kekosongan tanpa arti, menatap melewati punggung kemeja Jongin yang menjauh. Sebelum, "Jongin-sshi!" menjerit—tentunya menarik atensi beberapa siswa. "Kau mau pergi ke mana, sebentar lagi Mrs. Sarah masuk kelas."

"Jangan bilang kau akan membolos lagi, Jongin-_sshi_."

Hening pada beberapa siswa. Dan Jongin berdecak—amat keras. "Gadis Berisik!" Dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menahan pernafasan sekian detik, lalu menghembuskannya berat. Melupakan sejenak tatapan banyak arti dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar frustasi.

.

.

.

.

"**...adalah fungsi termodinamika yang menyatakan derajat ketidakteraturan zat yang..."**

"Aku tak pernah tahu jalan pikir anak itu." Baekhyun menopang dagu, bibir tipis gadis itu mengerucut setelahnya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas berat, dan bergumam lembut.

"**...apa bila susunan partikel zat-nya tidak teratur, maka makin besar entropi, begitu pula sebaliknya..."**

Saraf auditori Kyungsoo seakan tuli pada sekitar, agaknya tersesat pada kemelut pemikirannya sendiri. Tidak sama sekali mengacuhkan teori Kimia dan ocehan karibnya sedari tadi.

"**...karena itu, entropi tergolong fungsi keadaan yang berarti bahwa entropi suatu sistem tergantung keadaan bukan pada..."**

"Padahal dia pintar, tapi kenapa harus bersikap begitu tiap saat. Kasar dan tidak sopan."

Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo membisu, tak tertarik menyeret diri kedalam percakapan. Membiarkan monologue Baekhyun tertelan ruang.

"Ini mengherankan, Jongin saja selalu tampak tak acuh pada materi dan selalu absen, tapi begitu, dia tetap genius." Baekhyun menyipitkan mata—hingga nampak segaris, kritis akan pemikirannya. "Genius yang culas—menilik bagaimana sikapnya selama ini, bahkan pada guru. Dingin mengerikan, apalagi tatapan yang mengintimidasi itu." Gadis itu kemudian menyapukan jemari lentik nya ke sekujur bahu yang terasa bergetar, agaknya rambut ditubuh yang meremang.

Iris mahogany milik Kyungsoo seolah menerawang tanpa arti, tapi tak sekalipun direksinya berubah—memaku atensi pada kisi-kisi jendela yang terlihat lebih baik di banding papan putih didepan sana. Tampakan taman sekolah menyeretnya pada dimensi imaji lain yang menyenangkan.

"Apa sebaiknya kau minta Mr. Marthen mengganti Jongin. Joonmyun misalnya, bukankah dia baik. Juga kudengar dia menyukaimu." Baekhyun menoleh pada karibnya, namun sipit kelopaknya membesar saat menangkap Kyungsoo tak lagi hirau padanya.

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ya! Kenapa tidak mendengarku!"

Hening kemudian.

"Nona Byun! Apa perlu aku mengeluarkan mu agar leluasa berceloteh? Tidak sekalipun kau mendengar kan teori, lalu bisa kau jelaskan apa itu Perubahan Entropi padaku."

"M-maaf, maafkan aku Mrs. Sarah." Baekhyun membungkuk berkali-kali.

.

Kelopak indah Kyungsoo menarik atensi pada salah satu sudut taman—dari jendela, sesuatu mengganjal, siluet seseorang tampak disana dan Kyungsoo baru saja akan memperjelas penglihatannya saat—"Nona Do! Kau juga, kau ingin keluar atau mengalih atensi penuh pada materi ku?"—vokal lembut wanita di depan menengahi segalanya. Serta Baekhyun yang menyikut abdomennya.

"Ah, maaf Mrs. Sarah." Dan diantara rona rubi di pipi porselen indah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Mahkota Chestnut terang milik Jongin tergerak lembut mengikuti irama awal musim semi membawa angan-angan menenangkan. Awang-awang yang teredam sepenuhnya pada dimensi lain—pemikiran tak lagi di tempat—saat raganya membaring di atas lantai rerumput hijau memanja. Kelopak dengan kulit coklat lelehnya terkatup tenang menyembunyikan iris black hole nya, mencoba melarikan diri dari realita.

Pepohon awal-awal musim semi setidaknya menghalau jerit sinar mentari yang menyisip nakal diantara celah mega-mega bercorak, mencoba menjejak sinarnya pada tiap inchi kulit sewarna wheat Jongin. Petrichor lembut meninggi samar—dan masuk indra penciumnya, diantara raksi pepohon khas dan embun tipis yang mengambang di atmosfer rendah. Kepak sayap kenari bersambut mengiring hantaran imajinasi yang kian meninggi di antara mimpi-mimpi semu. Fatamorgana membumbung yang melewati galaksi.

Semilir angin bergumul saling menyulut pergulatan menyenangkan, bermain dan menyambar reranting kering, menghasilkan gemeresak rimbun. Membawa kabar menyenangkan dari alam bersahabat lalu menyusur tiap-tiap letak, agaknya merayap organ auditori. Tak ubahnya simfoni klasik di telinga Jongin.

Sekerjap Jongin merasakan kehadiran tak lazim, dan Jongin sudah lebih dari cukup hanya untuk menerawang perusak tidurnya. "Menganggapku tampan ya, tuan Oh?"Jongin menyeringai. Dan tidak tertarik menghambur biner blackholenya terpapar udara—tetap terkatup.

Samar terdengar cebikan, "Kapan aku dapat bersembunyi darimu, kkamjong?"

oksigen di sekitar berotasi—ikut menerbangkan dedaun sekitar—dan kabut tipis membumbung rendah. Membentuk pola abstrak dan menampakkan siluet sosok tinggi yang kelamaan jelas. Sosok putih susu berwajah datar dan mata sipit yang sayu. Sehun mengahmpiri Jongin, "Kai, kau tak berpikiran aku tidak normal, kan?" ujarnya sanksi. Bokong Sehun bersua dengan lantai rerumput hijau. Disamping kepala Jongin.

Jongin hanya bergumam. "Bisa saja, kau menyukaiku."

"Tsk. Ya! Lalu kau pikir Luhan itu siapa ku heh?" Sehun menatap nyalang sahabatnya yang defensif memejam. "Aku kesini hanya untuk sekedar mengawasi mu," Sehun memberi jeda diantara protes Jongin mengenai dia bukanlah bayi, dan Sehun bukan juga babysitter.

Tentu saja.

"Kau tidak dikelas lagi tadi, dan ku pikir kau pasti di suatu tempat. Aku kira kau berulah."

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk kelas, cadel."

"Kelasku sedang kosong, _Seonsaengnim_ sedang tidak masuk."

Lalu jeda agak lama merambat, dua insan yang mecoba menerawang rasa nyaman di sekitar. Menghirup sebanyaknYa oksigen segar yang alam sediakan.

"Kau tahu Kai, akhir-akhir ini kau sering berulah dan tetua mengetahuinya" Sehun menerawang samudra angkasa dan menghela nafas beras, "Kau harus memperbaiki sikapmu dan berbaur dengan benar. Juga... jangan tunjukan identitas aslimu..."

"...di hadapan manusia. _'_Mereka_'_ tidak ingin manusia tahu."

Lamat dalam detik binernya membuka, "Kapan aku pernah menggunakan kekuatan ku, cadel. Harus kah kuberi tahu kaulah yang paling sering." Dua biner dengan urna yang kontras itu seketika bersirobok. "Bukankah harusnya kau yang diawasi, Oh Sehun." Jongin menyeringai.

"Oh, kau bahkan lebih muda dari ku. Sehunie~ "

Sehun mengalah, tak ingin membiarkan diri tenggelam dalam iris kelam bagai black hole itu—yang menghisap apa saja di depannya. "Memang apa masalahnya kalau aku _magnae_, lagipula aku kan tidak sering menggunakan'nya'." Sehun mengerucut bibirnya.

"Ck, hentikan, Itu menggelikan."

"Aku tidak peduli..." Sehun menjulur lidah ke Jongin. " _'_Mereka_'_ bilang kau tetap tidak boleh melanggar perjanjian melebihi batas Kai, jika tidak kau sendiri yang akan terluka, kau tahukan keistimewaan-mu memiliki dampak besar jika terlalu kau gunakan—tidak spertiku." Akhirnya ia menatap karibnya sejenak, sebelum bangkit dan menyeringai. "Kalau tidak mereka sendiri yang akan bertindak."

"Oh iya, akhir minggu ini akan ada pesta di rumah tetua." Sehun tergerak untuk melangkah, meninggalkan Jongin di tempat. "Mereka selalu mengharapkan kehadiranmu, Kai."

Gas udara kembali bergumul ribut membentuk pola-pola abstrak yang menyatu. Kemudian menelan sosok Sehun diantara kabut putih tipis yang perlahan menguap.

"Dasar pengganggu!" Jongin mengacak rambut, mengutuk Sehun yang juga telah mengganggu jam tidurnya.

"Ah, satu lagi kkamjong. Para gadis di kelasku titip salam padamu." Sapuan angin yang berdesir lembut serlayaknya selendang bisikan.

"Angin sialan."

.

.

.

.

[ Cheom bwasseul ttaebuteo, ani geujeonbuteo iyun eobseo neol hyanghae ga]

When I first saw you, no even before that There was no reason, I just went toward you.

[ Kallal gateun ne useume, tto beeobeorin gaseume saegyeojin Final fantasy. Beautiful killer, wiheomhan areumdaume.

Michyeosseo doraganeun gireun eobseo]

Your blade-like smile cuts my heart. Which is engraved with a final fantasy. Beautiful killer, your dangerous beauty. Makes me go crazy, there_'_s nowhere to go back

[Vixx - Beautiful Killer]

.

Joonmyun menatap sosok itu dari jeda yang cukup untuk di katakan jauh. Binar yang tak pernah redup miliknya terpaku hanya satu direksi dari balik kaca berframe hitam yang menggantung di wajahnya. Tak kunjung teralihkan sedetikpun. Sosok anggun serupa dewi Aprodith di matanya.

Denting-denting sang waktu samar tertangkap telinganya dari ruang besar penuh rak buku yang hening—perpustakaan sekolah, agaknya enggan menimbulkan suara barang sekecil apa saja. Dentingan sama yang mengalah pada denyar nadi Joonmyun yang bahkan bergolak tiap sepersekian detik.

Hanya karena sosok yang cukup menarik seluruh atensinya, bahkan dari buku Ekonomi-Bisnis tebal di mejanya.

Bagaimana wajah gadis itu tenang tenggelam dalam bacaan menyenangkan, bibir sewarna rubi lembut, serta kelopak bundar dengan biner mahogany yang tergerak pada tiap karakter bacaan. Bagaimana kulit sewarna pualam berkilau bagai berlian diantara keremangan sudut ruang yang ia pilih.

Gerai sewarna almond sebahu yang serasa ingin Joonmyun selipkan ke jemarinya, merasakan bagaimana lembutnya. Duduk di sampingnya hanya untuk menyesap bagaimana raksi bunga Jasmine lembut menguar melewati indra pennghirupnya dan memenuhi paru-paru.

Dan mendekap tubuh ramping mungil itu yang seakan absolut dengan tubuh atletisnya ialah awang fatamorgana semu. Joonmyun telah mati tenggelam dalam pancaran pesona silau yang gadis itu buat, yang mana semua itu membuatnya mabuk pada kegilaan tak terdefinisi—sungguh semua itu sangat hiper bola.

"_Hyung_, kau seperti orang mesum. Memperhatikannya begitu lekat." Pemuda berwajah terhias rahang khas itu menatap sanksi pada wajah malaikat tersesat yang kini kosong . Dan Joonmyun memang tak peduli.

Seketika pemuda itu menyeringai nakal. "Kalau kau sungguh menyukainya, dekati saja dia _hyung. _" Jongdae disebelahnya mencoba menghempas Joonmyun pada dataran yang di pijaknya—realitas yang nyata, serasa Joonmyun yang terlalu tenggelam dalam fantasi yang tidak semestinya, pemikiran hiper bola yang semu.

"_Hyung,_ selagi sahabat cerewetnya itu tidak ada. Nanti menyesal. "

Joonmyun bernafas berat, "Andai saja aku bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa, siapa yang akan menolak pesona seorang Joonmyun? Nyaris sempurna bak malaikat yang tersesat di sekolah ini." Jongdae mencoba mencibir sarkastik, namun gagal.

"Berlebihan, aku bukanlah malaikat, Jongdae-_ya_. Apalagi saat bersisian dengannya. Kau tahu, jika aku dekat dengannya, aku merasa..."

"...dialah yang akan mematikan seluruh pesona di sekitarnya. Dia terlalu indah untuk ku dekati." Joonmyun menerawang kosong ke buku tebalnya, "Aku merasa tidak pantas."

Jongdae menggeleng samar, percuma mebicarakan hal yang sama pada karibnya ini. Selalu mengerucut pada hasil pemikiran yang sama, dasar keras kepala.

"Bukankah cinta yang diam itu menyakitkan. Lantas _Hyung_ akan terus seperti ini, begitu?" Jongdae meremat bahu Joonmyun, agaknya memberi kekuatan. "Cepat atau lambat kau harus segera menyatakan perasaanmu, _hyung_. Sebelum semua ini jauh lebih terlambat lagi."

Joonmyun beralih direksi pada sahabat karibnya, mempertemukan manik penuh binarnya tepat pada manik jenaka itu. "Jongdae-_ya..._"

"_Ne_, _hyung ?_"

"...sejak kapan kau bicara benar?"

"Ya! _Hyung !" _Dan Joonmyun tertawa pelan, khas dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"**...keturunan mereka kini tak lagi di ketahui keberadaannya, tersebar keseluruh penjuru belahan Bumi. Menjaga perjanjian suci yang mengikat mereka sejak lahir, tidak ada lagi berkas yang menjelaskan rinci tentang keluarga ini semenjak kebakaran yang terjadi pada perpustakaan terbesar saat itu, tahun 1794..."**

"Hey, apa yang kau baca, Kyung?" Baekhyun baru datang dan membawa suasana Lavender segar menyenangkan, ia mencuri baca pada buku tebal bersampul hitam itu, buku tua dengan kertas-kertas yang banyak termakan usia dan hewan mikro lain, tinta hitamnya tertulis tangan, luntur di beberapa sisi dan bergemeresak ribut saat Kyungsoo membalik halamannya.

"Oh, ini hanya buku sejarah, _eonni._" Agak lama Kyungsoo menjawab di antara senyum samarnya, terlalu berkutat pada buku.

Baekhyun mengernyit, dahi yang mengerut dan bibir plumnya bergerak segala arah, berpikir. "Bukankah kau benci pelajaran sejarah, Kyung? "

Akhirnya Kyungsoo beralih atensi, pada karib yang telah di anggap kakaknya. Dia mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, _eonni . _Akutidaksengaja menemukan buku ini tadi. Karena penasaran aku membuka halamannya..."

"...dan aku menemukan ini." Kyungsoo menunjukkan halaman yang tadi di bacanya.

"Whals Flove?" Baekhyun membeo, agaknya tak percaya, "Keluarga Whals Flove?"

"_Eonni_ tahu mereka..."

Baekhyun berekspresi datar, "Kenapa kau membaca ini? Ini sama sekali tidak penting."

"Kenapa, ini menarik _eonni._"

"Apanya yang menarik, sebagian sejarah mereka telah terhapus—karena kebakaran hebat. Percuma kau baca kalau banyak bagian sejarahnya yang rumpang sana-sini. Aku dengar desas-desus, kebakaran yang terjadi saat itu di sengaja entah oleh siapa."

Kyungsoo enggan menginterupsi, jadi Baekhyun meneruskan, "Dan kudengar _'_mereka_'_ memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak manusia punya." Baekhyun agak berbisik.

"Benarkah? Lalu keturunan mereka benar-benar musnah, _eonni_."

"Tidak, mereka menghilang seperti tertelan bumi, mereka berbaur dengan manusia—yah, mereka bisa dikatakan manusia juga sebenarnya. Karena _'_mereka_'_ sejatinya hanya memiliki keistimewaan, sedang lainnya tampak seperti manusia selayaknya."

Pembicaraan yang memanas, kontradiksi dengan ruang perpustakaan yang dingin akan pendingin ruang.

"Dan, kudengar keturunan Whals Flove ada yang bersekolah disini. Dulu, salah satu siswa pernah melihat seseorang mengenakan seragam yang sama di sekolah ini, dia menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuh benda itu. Sayangnya, saat itu dia bilang cahaya agak remang, jadi dia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Anehnya, sehari setelah siswa itu bercerita, dia menghilang—seperti tertelan bumi. Tanpa jejak sama sekali. Orangtua nya bahkan telah melapor Polisi setempat, tapi tidak di temukan bahkan pada mayatnya."

"Kau tahu, Kyung. Semua ini membingungkan."

"_Eonni_..."

"... sebenar nya mereka itu makhluk apa?"

.

.

.

. 

A/N :

Gimana?

Siapa sebenarnya Kai?—pacar gue? #Ditimpuk, dan apa hubungan sama Whals Flove ? Dan misteri di baliknya.

Dan mana member lain, kok belom keliatan? Chanyeol juga gak keliatan cengirannya, kemana dia?

Banyak nanya yah kaya dora.

Dan soal keistimewaan kalian pasti dah bisa nebak.

Aku bakal coba ngelanjutin abis TO, aku mau belajar soalnya, xD. Dan bakal ku lanjut kalau **REVIEW **nya cukup memuaskan. Kalau nggak, mungkin bakal hiatus lamaaaa abis ujian. Haqhaqhaqhaq.

Kejam, tapi begitulah hidup bung.

Suka, gak suka **REVIEW **aja nanti insya allah kubales.

Ya udah segitu aja bye #kecupbasah dari Kai sama Xiuppa


End file.
